


Felices 18, Isak

by begok



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Isak cumple 18 años y Even quiere que todo sea perfecto.





	1. Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Antes del clip 'Even' del 4x10

Se despierta antes de que suene el despertador, después de una noche intranquila en la que el sueño apenas le ha visitado. Está nervioso porque necesita que todo salga bien ese día. Isak se lo merece.

Mira el reloj y sonríe al ver que falta poco para que suene, así que lo apaga y se deshace de los brazos de su novio, que le rodean con firmeza. Se mueve lentamente, intentando no despertarle aún, empujándole suavemente para ponerle boca arriba en la cama para luego tumbarse a su lado.

Hunde la nariz en el hueco que forman su cuello y su hombro y respira hondo, aspirando su aroma, y luego le besa, ascendiendo hasta su mandíbula y el lóbulo de su oreja. Antes de que pueda susurrar junto a su oído, Isak murmura y se remueve ligeramente bajo su cuerpo.

  * Feliz cumpleaños, baby.



Isak le mira con ojos somnolientos y le sonríe y a Even se le encoge el corazón. Se inclina y le besa, separándole los labios con la lengua, adentrándose en su boca para lamer y succionar hasta que su novio se estremece entre sus brazos y gime.

Su chico ronronea cuando le besa bajo la oreja, en ese punto que le hace aullar de placer cuando está lo suficientemente excitado, e Isak mete los dedos en su pelo, retirándolo de su frente y acariciándole su cuero cabelludo y entonces es Even el que gime.

Acepta la invitación no hecha de Isak y se coloca entre sus piernas, que ha abierto de forma inconsciente en cuanto Even ha comenzado a acariciar su estómago. Recorre sus costados con los dedos hasta llegar a ese punto en el que su novio tiene cosquillas. Isak se retuerce en cuanto lo toca y ríe contra su boca y a Even se le alegra algo dentro al escuchar su risa.

Cuándo se ríe, Isak parece más joven y el instinto de protección de Even se despierta. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa si alguien le hiciera daño. Y haría cualquier cosa para hacerle feliz.

Cualquier cosa.

  * ¿Ya estás despierto del todo?



Apoya la frente en la de su novio cuando pregunta, rozando su nariz con la de su chico. Como toda respuesta, Isak frota sus caderas contra las suyas para que note su erección.

  * Estás totalmente despierto. Mejor, porque si estás medio dormido, esto... –se separa de su novio y hunde la nariz en su cuello–, no tiene gracia.



Besa la piel que tiene a su alcance y, cuando acaba, desciende por su torso, mordisqueando sus pezones suavemente hasta que Isak se arquea bajo su cuerpo y gruñe pidiendo más. Continúa su camino descendente, dejando besos y lametones en su cintura y su estómago.

Cuando llega a su objetivo, se detiene y se toma su tiempo para mirar a Isak, que le observa con los ojos entre cerrados, las pupilas dilatadas y la lengua asomando entre sus labios. Es lo más sexy que ha visto nunca.

  * Even... –Isak peina su pelo con los dedos y luego cierra la mano, encerrando algunos mechones en su puño y obligándole a levantar un poco la cabeza.



Sonríe y se pasa la lengua por los labios e Isak afloja el apretón, permitiéndole inclinarse para poder lamerle. Isak jadea y se arquea en cuanto siente su lengua recorriéndole hasta la base y luego gruñe cuando succiona la punta. Le saborea como si fuese un helado, presionando con la fuerza justa, besando el interior de sus muslos y acariciándole para excitarle aún más. Y su novio responde con jadeos y gemidos, con siseos y ronroneos que le ponen el vello de punta y le hacen perder la cabeza.

Se concentra en hacer todo lo que vuelve loco a su novio, cambiando el ritmo cuando Isak parece no aguantar más, alargando el momento hasta que ninguno de los dos puede seguir resistiéndose.

Isak tira de su pelo a modo de advertencia, pero Even no se aparta. Se bebe su orgasmo, mirando fijamente a su novio, que le devuelve la mirada mientras se aferra a su cabello con una mano y a las sábanas con la otra y murmura su nombre entre jadeos y suspiros.

Espera hasta que el cuerpo de su chico deja de estremecerse para trepar por él, dejando un reguero de besos y saliva sobre su piel caliente. Pero antes de que pueda llegar a sus labios, Isak tira de su pelo y le besa, aferrándose a él con piernas y brazos. Nota cómo su novio desliza su mano hasta llegar a su erección y gruñe contra su boca dejándose hacer antes de que le explote el cerebro.

Se deshace entre sus dedos después de un par de minutos, durante los que Isak no deja de besarle ni un solo segundo. Todo labios y lengua y saliva y dientes.

Permanece sobre Isak unos segundos, los suficientes para que su corazón deje de intentar salírsele del pecho, y luego roza su nariz con la suya antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Se obliga a mirar el despertador y maldice entre dientes porque tiene el tiempo justo. Así que comienza a levantarse, pero Isak le retiene, estrechándole con más fuerza en su abrazo.

  * Voy a llegar tarde, baby.
  * ¿Por qué tienes que entrar antes precisamente hoy? –Isak pone morritos y Even no puede evitar sonreír y besarle en la mejilla.
  * Es el precio por tener la tarde libre para celebrar tu cumpleaños –Isak vuelve a poner morritos y le abraza muy fuerte antes de soltarle.
  * Vale, pero esta tarde serás todo mío.



Even esconde la sonrisa, pensando en lo que ha preparado, y le da un rápido beso en los labios antes de levantarse para darse una ducha.

  * Esta tarde estaré libre para celebrar tu cumpleaños –dice, tirándole el rollo de papel para que su novio se limpie.
  * Y serás todo mío, baby –responde la cantarina voz de Isak mientras cierra la puerta del baño.




	2. Media mañana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even recibe una visita inesperada en el trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes del clip 'Even' del 4x10

No es que sea el trabajo de sus sueños, pero le permite ganar dinero para no depender únicamente de lo que el padre de Isak le mande, por lo menos hasta que entre en la universidad en el próximo curso. Además de que le da la oportunidad de conocer a mucha gente y muchas historias que luego le sirven para crear sus personajes.

Los clientes suelen pensar que el camarero es una especie de psicólogo _low cost_ y le cuentan sus vidas, sus males de amores o sus problemas laborales, información que luego puede utilizar para crear los personajes de sus películas.

La mañana está siendo tranquila, quitando la hora de los desayunos que ha sido un poco caótica, y ha podido intercambiar algunos mensajes con los chicos para comprobar que todo está listo para la tarde. Sabe que se está poniendo un poco pesado, pero quiere que todo sea perfecto.

Está recogiendo una mesa cuando escucha el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y se gira para atender al nuevo cliente y entonces le ve, con su eterna gorra hacia atrás y esa sonrisa que le detiene el corazón. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo mientras deja la bayeta y el trapo de secar tras la barra.

La sonrisa se hace más amplia en sus labios a medida que se acerca a la mesa en la que se ha sentado Isak, apreciando lo guapo que está esa mañana.

  * ¿Qué haces aquí? –tiene que contenerse para no inclinarse y besarle en los labios, pero sabe que a su jefe no le gustaría mucho que lo hiciera.
  * ¿Puedes creerte que mi novio me ha dejado solo el día de mi cumpleaños? –ríe sin poder contenerse cuando Isak levanta las cejas mientras hace pucheros.
  * Deberías dejarle.
  * Debería. Pero es muy bueno en la cama –Isak hace eso que suele hacer de inclinar la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.
  * Si es bueno en la cama, no le dejes –le sonríe antes de recordar que sigue trabajando–. ¿Qué quieres tomar?
  * Un capuccino.
  * ¿Y un trozo de la tarta de chocolate? –Isak le mira y le sonríe, lamiéndose los labios cuando lo hace.
  * Es una de mis favoritas.
  * Lo sé –responde, guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a la barra.



Prepara el capuccino con más cuidado que el que pone habitualmente, dibujando un corazón con el cacao que echa sobre la espuma. Luego escoge el trozo de tarta que parece más apetitoso y lo coloca todo sobre la bandeja para llevárselo a Isak. En cuanto lo deja en la mesa, su jefe aparece a su espalda y le pone la mano en el hombro.

  * Me han dicho que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Felicidades –Isak se lo agradece y le sonríe–. Puedes tomarte media hora de descanso extra –su jefe le mira directamente mientras le palmea la espalda–, pero solo por hoy.
  * Gracias, jefe.



Aprovecha el buen humor de su jefe y se sienta frente a Isak, que le sonríe y empuja el plato y la taza hasta que están en el centro. Le observa mientras se come el primer trozo de tarta y gime de placer cuando el chocolate se funde en su boca. Respira hondo para no empalmarse porque el sonido es demasiado sexy.

  * ¿Me estás provocando?
  * La culpa es tuya. Sabes que no puedo resistirme a la tarta de chocolate –Isak se lame los restos del dulce de los labios y se inclina para estar más cerca de Even–. Y tampoco a ti.



Se inclina hasta acortar la distancia que les separa y le besa, metiendo la lengua entre sus labios y sujetándole por la nuca, como si Isak tuviera la más mínima intención de separarse. Even se obliga a separarse de su novio antes de acabar montando un espectáculo en medio de la cafetería e Isak gruñe como protesta.

Sonríe cuando rompe el beso, cogiendo la mano que Isak tiene sobre la mesa. Cuando su novio entrelaza sus dedos, recuerda lo lejos que han llegado desde aquella tarde en la que Isak se apartó cuando se inclinó para besarle. Aunque prefiere no pensar mucho en aquel día, al menos no en la noche, cuando estuvo tan cerca de perder para siempre al hombre de sus sueños.

  * ¿Cómo va el día? –intenta mantener una conversación que le distraiga de los labios de Isak o le van a despedir… o detener por escándalo público.
  * Me han llamado los chicos. Quieren que quedemos esta tarde para tomar unas cervezas ahora que ya puedo beber –su novio levanta las cejas y se ríe–. También me ha llamado mi madre, quiere que vayamos este fin de semana a comer a casa. ¿Te parece bien?
  * Me parece perfecto si a ti te apetece –Isak asiente y Even no puede evitar sentir cierto alivio al comprobar que la relación entre Isak y su madre va mucho mejor–. Entonces dile que iremos.
  * También me ha llamado mi padre. Dice que me mandará algo de dinero como regalo. Y Sana y Eva me han mandado un par de mensajes.
  * No está mal. Ha sido una mañana de lo más completa.
  * Sí. Además mi novio me ha despertado de una forma muy sugerente –Isak enrojece y agacha la cabeza para esconder su rubor.



Even nunca se acostumbrará a que Isak sea tan vergonzoso en algunas situaciones, especialmente cuando él está presente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que han hecho juntos cosas que escandalizarían a más de uno de esos que van de desvergonzados por la vida.

  * Me cae bien tu novio –alza las cejas y se ríe ante la expresión de su chico.
  * Olvídalo. Es mío –e Isak se inclina sobre la mesa para darle un beso en los labios que a Even le sabe a poco.



Comparten el capuccino y la ración de tarta mientras hablan de los planes con los chicos, aunque Even intenta no desvelar más de lo estrictamente necesario para que Isak se lleve una sorpresa cuando lleguen.

Cuando la media hora extra está a punto de acabar, Isak saca la cartera para pagar, pero el jefe se aproxima y niega con la cabeza.

  * Invita la casa. Y tú –dice señalando a Even–, sal a despedir como es debido a tu novio.



No necesita que se lo repitan, Even se pone en pie, coge la mano de Isak y prácticamente le arrastra hasta la calle. Hay un portal justo al lado, que siempre está abierto y que les da la privacidad que necesitan.

Escondidos en las sombras del portal, Even empuja a Isak contra la pared y le besa como lleva media hora queriendo hacerlo, separándole los labios con la lengua, succionando y mordiendo hasta que su novio se arqueada en busca de más fricción y gime ronco en el beso.

  * Voy a trabajar con una erección –masculla contra la boca de su chico, que se ríe.
  * La culpa es tuya –niega con la cabeza y luego roza su nariz con la de Isak.
  * La culpa es tuya por estar tan jodidamente bueno, baby.



Respira hondo un par de veces antes de separarse de Isak, que le sonríe y se lame los labios.

  * ¿Te veo luego? –pregunta, aunque Even sabe perfectamente la respuesta.
  * Más te vale.



Está a punto de soltar la mano de Isak para volver al trabajo cuando tira de él.

  * He colgado un vídeo para ti –la cara de Isak se ilumina como un árbol de Navidad.
  * ¿Un regalo? –asiente e Isak sonríe.
  * Tienes que encontrarlo.



Isak hace un puchero, que desaparece en cuanto Even acaricia su mejilla.

  * Hasta la tarde.
  * Hasta la tarde.



Permanece unos segundos observando cómo se aleja antes de volver al trabajo con una sonrisa en los labios.


	3. Tarde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak celebra su cumpleaños con sus amigos bajo la atenta mirada de Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después del clip 'Even' del 4x10 y antes del mensaje que le manda Isak a Even.

Entrelaza los dedos con los de Isak cuando comienzan a caminar de camino al parque, puede notar aún parte de la ira que le ha asaltado unos minutos antes e intenta tranquilizarle acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. Su novio parece leer su mente y se inclina hasta apoyar la frente en su hombro y Even acaricia su cabeza por encima de la gorra.

  * Te quiero –susurra las palabras para que solo Isak pueda escucharle.



Sin importarle quién pueda verles o lo que puedan pensar, Isak se detiene, pasa su brazo libre por la cintura de Even y le besa apasionadamente, separándole los labios con la lengua antes de adentrarse en ella.

Apoya la frente en la de su chico y respira hondo, sonriendo cuando Isak se lame los labios. Permanecen así unos segundos, mirándose y disfrutando de su compañía, mientras Even ve cómo los restos de la furia de su novio se desvanece por completo.

  * Estoy bien –Even asiente y sonríe.
  * ¿Nos vamos?



Cuando se giran para continuar su camino, se encuentran con un niño mirándoles fijamente. Even nota cómo el cuerpo de Isak se tensa a la espera de otra crítica.

  * Mira mami, son novios.



La madre del niño les sonríe y luego tira del bracito del pequeño, intentando que vuelva a ponerse en marcha, pero su hijo no está dispuesto a hacerlo.

  * ¿Os vais a casar?



Even tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hace no puede evitar echarse a reír. Isak, a su lado, se relaja y se acerca aún más a él. Se agacha para estar a la altura del chico, pero sin soltar la mano de su novio.

  * Aún no.
  * ¿Pero te casarás con él? –Even no necesita pensar la respuesta.
  * Algún día, sí, me casaré con él.
  * Ya lo sabía –el chico mueve la cabeza, como si no hubiera ninguna otra respuesta posible a su pregunta.



Se queda en cuclillas observando cómo el niño se aleja junto a su madre, incapaz de reaccionar ante la seguridad que mostraba ese pequeño. Isak tira de su mano hasta que se pone en pie y le sonríe.

Igual que los gritos del homófobo que les ha interrumpido antes han conseguido sacar lo peor de Isak, la normalidad con la que ese pequeño les ha tratado, sin juzgarles pero consciente de lo mucho que se quieren, le ha puesto de buen humor.

  * Será mejor que nos vayamos, nos están esperando y tengo hambre –tira de Isak, que le dedica esa sonrisa que guarda sólo para él.



Even se siente muy afortunado por tener a Isak en su vida y poder caminar con él de la mano, mostrándoles a todos cuánto le ama y lo orgulloso que está de su novio y de lo que siente por él. Pero sobre todo, se siente afortunado por ser la persona que consigue hacerle feliz.

En cuanto llegan al parque sus amigos se lanzan sobre Isak para felicitarle y Even suelta su mano para dejar que su novio reciba el cariño de la gente que le quiere. Las chicas le besan y los chicos le abrazan, todos deseándole un feliz cumpleaños pero Isak le busca con la mirada constantemente, como si su presencia fuera la única que le importarse.

Isak ríe al ver la comida que han preparado y se deja arrastrar hasta una de las mesas por Magnus, que no deja de hablar, como si le hubieran dado cuerda. Jonas recuerda anécdotas de cuando eran unos críos y le pasa una cerveza, mientras Mahdi empieza a hacer circular algunos porros, que Even rechaza con una sonrisa porque le prometió a Isak que fumaría menos porque no es bueno para su enfermedad.

Sentado a la otra mesa, habla con Sana de los viejos tiempos y del futuro que les espera. Hablan de Yousef, que acaba de irse a Turquía, y de Elias. También de Mikael, Adam y Muta y de cómo Even ha recuperado la relación con el grupo. Les echaba mucho de menos y se siente feliz de que, por fin, se hayan solucionado las cosas. Eso también se lo tiene que agradecer a Isak, que le ha animado para que se acercara de nuevo a los que fueran sus amigos, les explicase la situación y dejase que ellos decidieran si querían tenerle en sus vidas o no, en lugar de ser él quién decidiese por ellos.

Le observa desde lejos, sonriendo cuando Isak ríe, frunciendo el ceño cuando su gesto se pone serio aunque solo sea durante un par de segundos. Le ve aprovechar los silencios para mirar en su móvil y Even sabe exactamente lo que está buscando.

Es tarde ya, a pesar de que el cielo está claro, la comida está fría y la cerveza empieza a calentarse, pero les da igual, disfrutan de la compañía, de la charla y las bromas.

Even sonríe cuando el móvil vibra en su bolsillo, no necesita ver el mensaje para saber que ha encontrado su regalo de cumpleaños, solo tiene que ver cómo se le ha iluminado el rostro y cómo le brillan los ojos.


	4. Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even e Isak regresan a su apartamento después de celebrar el cumpleaños de Isak con sus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después del clip 'Even' del 4x10 y del mensaje que Isak le manda a Even.

Paran cada pocos metros para besarse, incapaces de mantener las manos alejadas el uno del otro y Even no tiene nada en contra de eso, más bien todo lo contrario. Haría cualquier cosa por seguir viendo esa sonrisa en el rostro de Isak. Cualquier cosa. Y dejarse meter mano y comer la boca no es que sea precisamente un sufrimiento.

Suben las escaleras de su edificio a trompicones, chocando contra las paredes porque son incapaces de prestar atención a lo que les rodea, demasiado ocupados aferrándose el uno al otro como para molestarse en mirar al suelo. Cuando su espalda choca contra la puerta de su apartamento, Even se detiene y aparta a Isak unos centímetros, haciendo que su novio gruña y le mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

  * ¿Qué pasa? –su voz suena algo pastosa, solo un poco, y Even no puede evitar sonreír.
  * Tengo que abrir la puerta.



Busca la llave en su bolsillo mientras se gira y antes de que pueda sacarla, los brazos de Isak rodean su cintura y siente la calidez de su aliento contra su hombro.

  * Date prisa. Quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños.
  * ¿Tu regalo de cumpleaños? ¿No has tenido suficientes? –mira a su novio por encima de su hombro y se le detiene el corazón al ver sus pupilas dilatadas y los labios rojos e hinchados.
  * Mmmmm… No. Quiero otro.



Está a punto de preguntar qué es lo que quiere cuando la puerta se abre y nota cómo Isak le empuja hacia la oscuridad del recibidor. Se descalzan a oscuras, deja la mochila en algún lugar indeterminado y se deja arrastrar por Isak en dirección a la cama.

  * ¿Y qué quieres como último regalo de cumpleaños? –sonríe, sabiendo cuál será la respuesta, pero se muere por escucharle decirlo.



Isak le mira y a pesar de la oscuridad de la estancia, rota por la luz de la luna, puede notar la intensidad de esa mirada y se estremece porque jamás se ha sentido tan absoluta e incondicionalmente amado en su vida.

  * A ti.



Y a pesar de saber la respuesta, a Even se le detiene el corazón y se siente un poco mareado porque sabe que Isak siente cada palabra. Se inclina y le besa, mordiéndole los labios suavemente cuando lo hace, metiendo los dedos en el pelo de la parte posterior de su cabeza y tirando de él para profundizar el beso.

  * A mí ya me tienes –susurra las palabras contra su boca, apoyando la frente en la suya.
  * Nunca es suficiente.



Esta vez es Isak quien le besa, separándole los labios con la lengua, aferrándose a su cintura con tanta fuerza que por la mañana tendrá la marca de sus dedos en su piel, pero no le importa porque es solo una muestra de lo mucho que su novio le desea.

Se desvisten a manotazos, mordiéndose los labios más que besándose, quemándose la piel con cada caricia mientras caminan hacia la cama. Se dejan caer sobre el colchón en un nudo de brazos y piernas, tanto que Even es incapaz de decir dónde empieza el uno y dónde el otro.

Isak le empuja suavemente hasta que está tumbado boca arriba y le cubre con su cuerpo sin dejar de besarle ni un solo segundo. Mete las manos en su pelo rubio y gime contra su boca, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza cuando los dedos de su novio descienden por sus costados hasta llegar a su cadera.

  * Date la vuelta –Isak susurra las palabras contra sus labios y luego roza su nariz con la suya.



Un escalofrío recorre su espalda e Isak le sonríe de ese modo que hace que se le seque la boca y le lata más rápido el corazón. Asiente, pero antes de obedecer le da un rápido beso en los labios a su novio, que se arrodilla a su lado para dejar que se dé la vuelta.

Mientras busca una postura cómoda, siente el cálido aliento de Isak junto a su hombro y luego el peso de su cuerpo sobre su espalda y no puede evitar suspirar, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en el calor y la suavidad de su piel contra la suya. Nota cómo los labios de su novio se curvan en una sonrisa contra su nuca y no puede evitar sonreír y estremecerse.

Contiene la respiración mientras Isak desciende por su espalda, dejando besos sobre su piel y lamiendo el camino descendente desde su nuca, siguiendo el camino de su columna vertebral, y cuando deja escapar el aire lo hace en forma de jadeo que le nace desde la boca del estómago y le recorre todo el cuerpo.

Cierra los ojos y se aferra a las sábanas cuando nota el aliento de Isak sobre su cintura y separa más las piernas de forma inconsciente, dándole más acceso. Vuelve a contener la respiración, pero el aire sale de golpe cuando su novio tira de sus caderas, elevándolas hasta que puede colocar una almohada bajo ellas.

A Even se le seca la boca y se le acelera el corazón cuando Isak comienza a lamerle, mandando descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Se concentra en los besos y las caricias, en los dedos de su novio preparándole y esa lengua…

  * Joder…



Hunde la cabeza en la almohada para acallar los jadeos y se estremece cuando siente el aliento de su novio junto a su oído.

  * Quiero verte la cara.



No hace falta que le diga nada más. Y cuando Even se da la vuelta y mira a Isak, se le atasca el aliento en la garganta ante la visión de su novio, todo pupilas dilatadas y pelo revuelto. Y esa sonrisa. Algún día esa sonrisa le va a matar, pero en ese momento le da la vida.

Isak le muerde los labios, se los separa y se adentra en su boca como un huracán, lamiéndolo todo, besándolo todo, dejándole aún más excitado de lo que ya estaba. Even mete las manos en el pelo rubio y tira de él, empujándole para que profundice el beso, dejando que sea él el que tenga todo el control.

Nota los dedos de su novio recorriendo sus costados, descendiendo hasta sus muslos, que separa para colocarse entre ellos. Even se muerde el labio inferior y gime, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, e Isak lame su cuello, subiendo hasta llegar a su yugular. Siente cómo sus labios succionan y cierra los ojos, centrándose en las sensaciones, en el peso del cuerpo de Isak sobre el suyo, el calor de su aliento sobre su piel, las caricias de sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro.

  * Isak…



Isak no responde, sólo le besa, como si fuera el primer beso. Como si fuera el último. Poniendo en él todo lo que siente y Even tiene ganas de llorar y de reír al mismo tiempo.

Se tensa cuando siente la presión, pero Isak le besa hasta que no es capaz de pensar en nada que no sean los labios de su novio sobre los suyos, su lengua en su boca y el modo en el que eso le hace sentir. Y entonces Isak está en su interior.

Respira hondo para acostumbrarse a la intromisión, los ojos cerrados y la frente de Isak contra la suya, una de las manos de su novio en su cintura, la otra en su nuca. Y cuando le mira solo espera que Isak vea cuanto le ama porque necesita que al menos por un día todo sea perfecto.

Le trata como si fuera el objeto más preciado y Even se siente un poco mal por ello porque ése es el día de Isak, debería ser el que se sintiera así. Pero su novio no le deja hablar, le besa constantemente, le acaricia, le lame, le vuelve del revés y luego vuelve a besarle.

Y Even no puede resistirse. Se deja llevar por el placer, por las caricias y los besos, gimiendo contra sus labios, aferrándose a su cintura y clavando los dedos en sus glúteos para empujarle más profundamente. Isak responde jadeando contra la piel de su cuello, que lame y chupa, y metiendo los dedos en su pelo para obligarle a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para tener más acceso.

Se mueven a la vez, chocando con fuerza, buscándose desesperadamente, murmurando sus nombres como un mantra, hasta que todo es demasiado y Even siente que va a explotar. Mete la mano entre sus cuerpos, pero antes de poder llegar a su objetivo, Isak le detiene para comenzar a masturbarle. Y Even tiene que respirar hondo porque las sensaciones son demasiado intensas y está abrumado.

Siente a Isak de mil formas y todas al mismo tiempo. Huele el aroma de su piel, saborea sus labios, se estremece con sus caricias y se funde con sus embestidas hasta estar tan lleno de él que no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea dejarse llevar, deshaciéndose entre sus dedos, mientras se bebe sus jadeos y murmura su nombre.

Isak apoya la frente en la suya y le mira, con una expresión enfebrecida y una sonrisa. Even le besa, bebiéndose sus gemidos cuando el orgasmo le golpea y le hace desplomarse sobre su cuerpo, laxo y saciado. Le abraza con fuerza y suspira, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

  * Te quiero.



Su novio se revuelve entre sus brazos para poder mirarle a los ojos y sonríe, acariciando su nariz con la suya.

  * Yo también te quiero, Even.



Deja que Isak se acurruque contra su cuerpo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para poder acariciar su espalda distraídamente mientras recuperan la respiración y sus latidos se vuelven más pausados. Aparta el pelo de la frente de su novio y besa su frente, sonriendo cuando Isak se estrecha aún más contra él.


	5. Madrugada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que sean las 12, Isak disfruta de un último regalo de cumpleaños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después del clip 'Even' del 4x10.

Isak se acurruca sobre su pecho y pasa un brazo por sus hombros para acariciar su espalda. Le gusta sentir la suave piel bajo sus dedos mientras dibuja formas abstractas que hacen que su novio se estremezca.

  * ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ningún regalo? –Even sigue sin sentirse cómodo con la idea de no regalarle nada a su novio, por mucho que quedaran en no gastar dinero en regalos cuando podían ser creativos.
  * Ya he tenido un regalo –Isak levanta el rostro y roza la barbilla de Even con la nariz–. El mejor regalo del mundo.
  * ¿Te ha gustado de verdad? –siente una opresión en el estómago, un poco nervioso por lo que piense su novio de la película que ha hecho para él.
  * Ha sido genial. Ni siquiera sabía que habías grabado algunas de esas imágenes –Even sonríe al recordar algunas de las ocasiones en las que sacó el móvil para grabarles–. Me ha encantado. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.



Even se inclina y le besa, sintiéndose más tranquilo ahora que sabe que Isak ha visto la película que ha hecho sobre él y le ha gustado. Aunque sigue pensando que un par de minutos no son suficientes para mostrar cuánto ama a ese hombre.

De repente recuerda algo y sonríe, inclinándose para besar la frente de su novio.

  * Hay fresas, nata y champán en el frigorífico –dice, levantando las cejas de forma provocativa.
  * ¿Champán? –Even pone los ojos en blanco.
  * También hay cerveza –responde con tono cansado.
  * Champán está bien. Es mi cumpleaños y ya he tenido suficiente cerveza por hoy.



Aparta el pelo de la frente de Isak y le besa de nuevo, sus preciosos ojos verdes mirándole con adoración mientras se estrecha aún más contra su cuerpo.

Se levanta y regresa unos segundos después con un bol lleno de nata montada, otro con fresas, dos copas y una botella de champán. Isak le espera sentado en el suelo, rodeado de cojines para que estén cómodos y Even no puede dejar de sentir la mirada de su novio recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo mientras se lame los labios.

Se sienta a su lado, apoyando la espalda en la cama y unta una de las fresas en la nata antes de acercarla a la boca de Isak., que la muerde y ronronea de placer. Even tiene que respirar hondo para no empalmarse, pero su chico no parece estar por la labor de dejarlo pasar y se acerca, arrebatándole el resto de la fruta de la mano para meterlo en la crema y acercarla a los labios de Even, que muerde, notando el sabor dulce antes de la ligera acidez.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Isak está sobre su regazo, besándole y saboreando las fresas y la nata de su boca. Gime contra sus labios, rodeando su cintura y estrechándole contra su cuerpo con fuerza.

Cuando Isak roza su nariz con la suya y le sonríe, a Even se le acelera aún más el corazón. Se obliga a abrir la botella de champán y servir las dos copas para poder brindar con su novio por un año lleno de momentos como los que ya han compartido y otros incluso mejores.

Las burbujas le hacen cosquillas y ríe, soltando una carcajada cuando Isak contrae el gesto y deja la copa en el suelo. Even coge otra fresa untada de nata y la muerde, sonriendo cuando su novio se inclina sobre él y le besa, arrebatándole la fruta. Nota cómo el jugo recorre su barbilla pero antes de poder limpiarse, Isak lame el rastro que ha dejado sobre su piel.

La lengua de Isak sobre su cuello le hace estremecerse y Even clava los dedos en las caderas de su chico. Coge la copa y da un sorbo antes de besarle, compartiendo el licor con su novio, que gime contra su boca y mete los dedos en su pelo, acercándole más a él.

Lame el rastro del alcohol por la barbilla de Isak, que gruñe y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más acceso mientras tira de sus cabellos, y luego se inclina y le besa, saboreando sus labios como si fuera la primera vez que le besa.

Continúan compartiendo el postre y la bebida durante unos minutos, usándolos de excusa para besarse y lamerse, excitándose hasta que ambos jadean y se frotan el uno contra el otro en busca de más fricción.

  * Aún no son las doce –Isak gime las palabras contra sus labios-, quiero mi último regalo de cumpleaños.



Tras un rápido beso en la boca, Isak se pone en pie y le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Even se tumba sobre la cama, esperando que Isak se coloque entre sus piernas, pero su novio se sienta a horcajadas sobre su regazo y se inclina para besarle de nuevo, aunque esta vez se toma su tiempo.

Con un rápido movimiento, tumba a Isak de espaldas en la cama, cubriéndole con su cuerpo, mientras besa su cuello, su mandíbula y sus hombros. Su novio acaricia su brazo hasta su mano, que levanta hasta su rostro antes de comenzar a lamer dos de los dedos de Even, lanzando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Observa hipnotizado cómo desaparecen entre sus labios, imaginando que es otra parte de su anatomía la que lo hace y su erección aumenta hasta volverse dolorosa.

Hunde la cabeza en el hueco que forman el cuello y el hombro de Isak mientras comienza a prepararle. Escucha sus jadeos y nota cómo se retuerce bajo su cuerpo y eso le excita aún más. Succiona sobre su clavícula hasta dejar una marca que lame después. No es algo que suela hacer, pero no puede evitarlo, aunque tiene la precaución de hacérselo en un lugar no visible.

Cuando Isak se mueve bajo su cuerpo, buscando más fricción, y clava los dedos en su glúteo mientras jadea junto a su oído, Even se incorpora y mira a su novio, que tiene las pupilas dilatadas, los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Es tan hermoso que durante un segundo se le atasca el aliento en la garganta.

Se adentra lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación y dejando tiempo para que Isak se acostumbre a la intromisión. Su novio busca sus labios con desesperación, lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos antes de adentrarse en su boca y besarle como si le necesitase tanto como respirar.

Después de esos meses juntos se conocen lo suficiente para saber cómo llevarse al límite. Pero esa noche Even quiere hacerlo durar, así que se mueve lentamente, ignorando los jadeos de su novio, que le pide que vaya más rápido. Acaricia sus costados, su cintura y baja hasta sus muslos, el solo roce de sus dedos vale para que Isak sepa lo que quiere que haga y rodea sus caderas con sus piernas.

A pesar de sus intentos, Even no tarda mucho en dejarse llevar y aumentar el ritmo, embistiendo cada vez más rápido y más profundamente. Isak se retuerce bajo su peso, tirando de su pelo para acercarle más a su boca y besarle. No hay centímetro del cuerpo de su novio que no haya acariciado, besado o lamido esa noche o un millón de noches antes.

  * Baby…



Isak gimotea contra sus labios pero Even niega con la cabeza y roza su nariz con la de su novio.

  * Aún no.



La mano de Isak se cierra sobre las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponen blancos y Even se inclina para volver a besarle, lamiéndole los labios antes de succionarlos.

Cuando todo empieza a ser demasiado intenso, Even rodea la erección de su novio con la mano y le acaricia, extendiendo el líquido preseminal para permitir que su palma se deslice con más facilidad. Necesita solo un par de minutos para que Isak tire de su pelo mientras jadea su nombre como un mantra y se bebe sus gemidos. Su orgasmo llega unos segundos después, tras una embestida profunda que le hace ver luces de colores tras los párpados mientras sigue besando a Isak.

Le cuesta respirar, nota el corazón a punto de explotar y la piel ardiendo cada vez que Isak le acaricia. Se deja caer junto a su novio, que tarda sólo un par de segundos en acurrucarse de nuevo a su lado, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

  * ¿Estás bien? –Isak asiente y Even le estrecha contra su cuerpo–. Necesitamos una ducha.



Isak se ríe y asiente, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

  * Después.



Se quedan allí durante algunos minutos, acariciándose y besándose antes de meterse en la ducha.


End file.
